


Little!Scott

by kissyboigrassi



Series: Scott, Mark and Mason one shots !! [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit, scomarson
Genre: CG/L, Caregivers, DDLG, Little, M/M, Threesome, Throuple, littlespace, scomarson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyboigrassi/pseuds/kissyboigrassi
Summary: Little Scott plays Mario Kart and gets upset when he can't win, but his caregivers are there to help him.





	Little!Scott

Love. That's the only word Scott could use describe how he felt about the two men he was currently cuddled up to. The three sat on the sofa with a movie playing softly in the background that none of them were paying any attention to because the only thing on their minds were each other.

Scott lay with his head on Mason's left shoulder with Mason's arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder. His legs were thrown over Mark's whilst holding tightly onto Mark's hand.

"Marky, Mase? Can we play Mario Kart please?" Scott said softly, afraid to disrupt the peace in the room. Mark looked over to Mason and nodded his head slightly.

"Of course princess, if that's what you want to do?" Mason said, placing a small kiss to the back of the blonde's head. Scott removed his hand from Mark's looked down playing with the hem of his jumper.

"Yes please dada, I'm sorry for disrupting the movie" Scott whispered the last part with a small pout. Mark leaned over a kissed Scott's pouty lip.

"It's okay honey we weren't really watching it anyway." Scott immediately looked up, ignoring the small blush on his face from the kiss, and smiled wide. He leaped off the couch to set the game up. Mason placed his hand on Mark's thigh with a small smile of adoration on his face, watching the blonde happily bounce around the living room finding everything he needed. Mark leaned over and gave Mason a small peck on the lips.

"I thought I could never be happier than I was with you, but adding him to the relationship is the best thing we've ever done."

Mason looked over at Scott, who has his face scrunched up in concentration trying to figure out what wire goes where.  
"I think you're right."

"This isn't fair!" Scott yelled with tears forming in his eyes as he lost for the 5th time. He was currently sat with his back pressed against Mason's chest as Mason was helping him play. Mark was sat next to them with his laptop on his knee doing some last minute work.

Mark looked up at Scott as the first tear made its way down his cheek.

"Scotty love, don't cry honey" He reached over holding the blonde's face in his hands whilst wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Mason was running his fingers up and down Scott's arm in a soothing way. 

"We don't always win things remember, it's about trying and trying again no matter how long it takes you" Mark said softly.

Scott sniffled, looking down and nodding his head.

"Why don't you try again baby? If you keep trying without getting angry, maybe we'll treat you to a new stuffy?" Mason said, handing the controller back to Scott.

"Okay dada". Scott said with a sad smile on his face.

Scott had played 3 more rounds before he finally managed to pass the player in first, making him in first place.

"DADA, PAPA LOOK! IM GOING TO WIN" The music started to speed up, making him more and more excited as he knew he was getting close to the end. He finally passed the finish line and jumped up from the sofa running round the living room in excitement.  
Mark and Mason laughed fondly at the boy.

"Guess we owe you a new stuffy" Mason said, throwing a quick glance at Mark before looking back to the excited blonde who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Scott squealed and ran towards his caregivers, kissing them both softly on the lips before sitting down in between them and cuddling up to them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love you both a lot!"

"We love you too princess."


End file.
